


Sliver

by kurohachi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohachi/pseuds/kurohachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a sliver of light around Greg Lestrade's ring finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliver

**Author's Note:**

> I was lying on my bed one night and decided I need a Sherstrade proposal fic like burning. So this is spontaneous and unbetaed. 
> 
> I think there needs to be more proposal fics. Marriage for everyone!

There's a strip of pale skin around Greg's finger where his wedding ring used to be. 

Sherlock stayed awake, studying it. Meanwhile Greg was falling steadily asleep behind him, one arm under Sherlock's neck and the other rested warmly on his waist. Sherlock cradled the hand in both of his and studied it, the way a sliver of light seems to be shining through the darkness. It almost looked as if the ring was still there. 

In a few months, the sliver of light wouldn't be there again and there wouldn't be any sign that Greg was ever married.

(Sherlock can deduce it, of course. Just a glance would tell him everything about  Greg and his marriage, just like how it told him about how Greg's wife cheated on him.)

(Then again Sherlock always did pay especially close attention to Greg.)

In the dark, staring at the mark the ring left behind, Sherlock had a thought.

It was so obvious for a moment he thought what a fool he was for not thinking about it sooner. Of course not a moment later he decided he was a genius for even thinking about it in the first place. (Obviously.)

With that thought he turned around in Greg's arms, cupped his face (running his fingers over the grey stubble for good measure) and kissed him softly. 

When that didn't wake him Sherlock kissed him again, and again, and again until he felt a stirring low in his stomach - anticipation, he recognized, both for what he was about to do and for what usually followed a round of kisses like that -

After the fifth kiss (which was rather late because Greg usually wakes up after the third, Sherlock has data on that) Greg stirred awake. His arms automatically wrapped tighter around Sherlock and Sherlock tilted his head to kiss him again for good measure.

He blinked sleepily at Sherlock and asked, his voice hoarse "Sunshine? What's wrong?" 

Sherlock waited a moment until Greg was more awake, and with a big, excited grin he said 

"We should get married."


End file.
